1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pair of press-connecting pliers for coaxial pins of multiple specifications, and especially to a pair of press-connecting pliers for connecting pins and wires of at least two specifications by diversion and position changing of a press-connecting die block to be opposite to a press-connecting head, thereby the pliers can do press connecting of pins and wires of various specifications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial wires with pins are divided into several classes in pursuance of various functions as well as their modes of using; e.g., wires for sound channels, for broadband networks and for cable television sets using pins with different specifications and sizes; thereby when in connecting pins with wires, generally, different press-connecting pliers are required for wires and pins with different specifications.
While in using a pair of press-connecting pliers, it is practiced mainly in that two handles are provided thereon with a press-connecting die block of a specification, and a corresponding press-connecting head inserts a wire onto the tailing ends of a pin and then put them on the press-connecting die block, after that, the handles are pressed to get close to each other to render the press-connecting head to move toward the wire and the pin on the press-connecting die block, this can force the pin to wrinkle to clamp tight the wire, and shaping of the wire and the pin can be completed.
The above stated conventional press-connecting pliers must be changed in pursuance of wires and pins with different specifications, thereby an effect of wrinkling and shaping of the wires and pins with different specifications can be obtained; this not only makes quite inconvenience in carrying, but also makes inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is the gist of the present invention to provide a pair of press-connecting pliers for press connecting pins and wires of various specifications.